robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars was the fifth series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC2. The series was hosted by Craig Charles and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats featuring eight robots each with each heat champion progressing to the semi-finals and two robots from each going through to the Grand Final of the series. The series featured a new three-way 'Losers Melee' held after the first round of each semi-final between the three losing robots, the winner of which was given a second chance to fight for a place in the Grand Final. Unlike all the other series aside the first, Series 5 had no special events held during or after the main competition. In fact, several of the events aired in Robot Wars Extreme 1 were filmed in their place, although all the fights filmed were aired together. Seeded robots The Fifth Wars featured seeded robots based on performance in the previous series. The first sixteen seedings were given to the semi-finalists from the fourth series with the four Grand Finalists & World Champion among the top five seeds. 1. Chaos 2 2. Pussycat 3. Hypno-Disc 4. Razer 5. Stinger 6. Panic Attack 7. Firestorm 3 8. 3 Stegs To Heaven 9. Wild Thing 10. Wheely Big Cheese 11. Dominator 2 12. Tornado 13. Spawn Again 14. X-Terminator 15. Behemoth 16. Thermidor 2 17. Splinter 18. Gemini 19. Mini Morg 20. Mousetrap 2 21. Suicidal Tendencies 22. Atomic 2 23. 101 24. S.M.I.D.S.Y Heats Heat A Robots Competing: Chaos 2, Storm Force, S.M.I.D.S.Y, Obsidian, 8645T, T-Bone, The Steel Avenger, The Tartan Terror Eliminators *Chaos 2 vs Storm Force: Chaos 2 won *S.M.I.D.S.Y vs Obsidian: S.M.I.D.S.Y won *8645T vs T-Bone: 8645T won *The Steel Avenger vs The Tartan Terror: The Steel Avenger won Semi-Finals *Chaos 2 vs The Steel Avenger: Chaos 2 won *S.M.I.D.S.Y vs 8645T: S.M.I.D.S.Y won Final *Chaos 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y: Chaos 2 won Note: During the final, both robots ended up immobilised (Chaos 2 flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y onto the arena wall, then flipped itself over). A re-match was called, which Chaos 2 won. Heat B Robots Competing: Hypno-Disc, Black Widow, Juggernaut 2, Bulldog Breed 3, Wowot, Lambsy, Atomic 2, Kan Opener Eliminators *Hypno-Disc vs Black Widow: Hypno-Disc won *Juggernaut 2 vs Bulldog Breed 3: Bulldog Breed 3 won *Wowot vs Lambsy: Lambsy won *Atomic 2 vs Kan Opener: Atomic 2 won Semi Finals *Hypno-Disc vs Atomic 2: Hypno-Disc won *Bulldog Breed 3 vs Lambsy: Bulldog Breed 3 won Final *Hypno-Disc vs Bulldog Breed 3: Hypno-Disc won Heat C Robots Competing: S3, Plunderbird 5, Mousetrap 2, Shredder, Stinger, Hippobotamus, General Carnage 2, Guzunderbot Eliminators *S3 vs Plunderbird 5: S3 won *Mousetrap 2 vs Shredder: Mousetrap 2 won *Stinger vs Hippobotamus: Stinger won *General Carnage 2 vs Guzunderbot: General Carnage 2 won Semi Finals *Stinger vs General Carnage 2: Stinger won *S3 vs Mousetrap 2: S3 won Final *Stinger vs S3: S3 won Heat D Robots Competing: Firestorm 3, Bee-Capitator, Sir Chromalot, Rohog, Bot Out Of Hell, Reactor 2, Gemini, Ruf Ruf Dougal Eliminators *Firestorm 3 vs Bee-Capitator: Firestorm 3 won *Sir Chromalot vs Rohog: Sir Chromalot won *Bot Out Of Hell vs Reactor 2: Reactor 2 won *Gemini vs Ruf Ruf Dougal: Gemini won Semi Finals *Firestorm 3 vs Sir Chromalot: Firestorm 3 won *Reactor 2 vs Gemini: Reactor 2 won Final *Firestorm 3 vs Reactor 2: Firestorm 3 won Heat E Robots Competing: Wild Thing, Trouble 'N' Strife, Velocirippa, The Alien, Napalm 2, Warhog, Thermidor 2, Prizephita Mach 2 Eliminators *Wild Thing vs Trouble 'N' Strife: Wild Thing won *Velocirippa vs The Alien: The Alien won *Napalm 2 vs Warhog: Napalm 2 won *Thermidor 2 vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won Semi Finals *Wild Thing vs Napalm 2: Wild Thing won *The Alien vs Prizephita Mach 2: Prizephita Mach 2 won Final *Wild Thing vs Prizephita Mach 2: Wild Thing won Heat F Robots Competing: Dominator 2, Derek, King B Powerworks, Kronic 2, 13 Black, Corkscrew, X-Terminator, Immortalis Eliminators *Dominator 2 vs Derek: Dominator 2 won *King B Powerworks vs Kronic 2: King B Powerworks won *13 Black vs Corkscrew: Corkscrew won *X-Terminator vs Immortalis: X-Terminator won Semi Finals *Dominator 2 vs King B Powerworks: Dominator 2 won *Corkscrew vs X-Terminator: Corkscrew won Final *Dominator 2 vs Corkscrew: Dominator 2 won Heat G Robots Competing: Tornado, Gravedigger, Diotoir, Dome, Evolution, Sabre Tooth, Hydra, Spawn Again Eliminators *Tornado vs Gravedigger: Tornado won *Diotoir vs Dome: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Sabre Tooth: Evolution won *Hydra vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Semi Finals *Tornado vs Diotoir: Diotoir won *Evolution vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Final *Diotoir vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat H Robots Competing: Wheely Big Cheese, Wolverine, Axe Awe, Granny's Revenge, Robochicken Evo, Crushtacean, Behemoth, Supernova Eliminators *Wheely Big Cheese vs Wolverine: Wheely Big Cheese won *Axe Awe vs Granny's Revenge: Axe Awe won *Robochicken Evo vs Crushtacean: Crushtacean won *Behemoth vs Supernova: Behemoth won Semi Finals *Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe: Wheely Big Cheese won *Crushtacean vs Behemoth: Crushtacean won Final *Wheely Big Cheese vs Crushtacean: Wheely Big Cheese won Heat I Robots Competing: Splinter, Viper 01, Bigger Brother, Tip Top, Onslaught, Tetanus, 3 Stegs To Heaven, Eleven Eliminators *Splinter vs Viper 01: Splinter won *Bigger Brother vs Tip Top: Bigger Brother won *Onslaught vs Tetanus: Tetanus won *3 Stegs To Heaven vs Eleven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Semi Finals *Splinter vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Tetanus vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: 3 Stegs To Heaven won Final *Bigger Brother vs 3 Stegs To Heaven: Bigger Brother won Heat J Robots Competing: Mini Morg, Kat 3, Tiberius 2, Monad, Major Tom, Kliptonite, Panic Attack, Barber-ous Eliminators *Mini Morg vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Monad: Tiberius 2 won *Major Tom vs Kliptonite: Major Tom won *Panic Attack vs Barber-ous: Panic Attack won Semi Finals *Kat 3 vs Major Tom: Kat 3 won *Tiberius 2 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Final *Kat 3 vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat K Robots Competing: Razer, Big Nipper, Sump Thing, Widow's Revenge, Axe-C-Dent, Destruct-A-Bubble, Suicidal Tendencies, Rick Eliminators *Razer vs Big Nipper: Razer won *Sumpthing vs Widow's Revenge: Widow's Revenge won *Axe-C-Dent vs Destruct-A-Bubble: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Suicidal Tendencies vs Rick: Suicidal Tendencies won Note: After the heats, Suicidal Tendencies were forced to pull out due to electrical problems, and Rick was reinstated. Semi Finals *Razer vs Widow's Revenge: Razer won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Rick: Rick won Final *Razer vs Rick: Razer won Heat L Robots Competing: Pussycat, The Executioner, Ming 3, Terrorhurtz, Clawed Hopper, Twister, 101, Fluffy Eliminators *Pussycat vs The Executioner: Pussycat won *Ming 3 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Clawed Hopper vs Twister: Clawed Hopper won *101 vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Semi Finals *Pussycat vs Clawed Hopper: Pussycat won *Terrorhurtz vs Fluffy: Fluffy won Final *Pussycat vs Fluffy: Pussycat won Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs S3 Bigger Brother drove straight at the body of S3, and slammed it into the arena wall. It tried, several times, to throw it out of the arena, but was unable to do so because of the shape of S3. During all this, the pit release button had been pressed (and torn off) and the pit had lowered, so Bigger Brother pushed S3 down the pit instead. Winner: Bigger Brother *Chaos 2 vs Wild Thing Chaos 2 began by trying to flip Wild Thing, but was unsuccessful, then just failed to flip its opponent out of the arena. Wild Thing then began to push Chaos 2 around but drove up onto the flipper and was flipped over by Chaos 2. Wild Thing self-righted but Chaos 2 flipped it again and tried to throw it out of the arena and only just failed. Wild Thing recovered and pushed Chaos 2 towards the pit and its back wheels went over the edge, but Chaos 2 was able to push Wild Thing back just in time. Wild Thing was flipped and self-righted again before pushing Chaos 2 side-on towards the pit again. Chaos 2 toppled over the edge and smoke emerged from the pit, but it toppled back and managed to stay out. Both robots were mobile at the end and the judges went for Chaos 2. Winner: Chaos 2 *Razer vs Spawn Again Razer immediately grabbed Spawn Again and pierced through its flipper. Razer continued to pierce through different parts of Spawn Again's armour, causing major damage. Spawn Again eventually escaped and ran away, but the flipper had stopped working so it could not attack Razer. Spawn Again opened the pit and sat next to it until Razer pushed it down and out of the battle. Winner: Razer Losers Melee S3 vs Wild Thing vs Spawn Again At first, S3 and Spawn Again appeared to team up against Wild Thing. S3 used its spinning disc to buffet Wild Thing constantly, causing parts of its armour to fold upwards. Then S3 hit Spawn Again, and this one attack knocked it out cold. S3 continued to pursue Wild Thing as Spawn Again got counted out, at which point Wild Thing shoved S3 into the CPZ, where Shunt caused some damage. Spawn Again was pushed into the pit by Sgt Bash whilst Wild Thing pushed S3 into Shunt again. The judges had to make another decision as both were still mobile, and although Wild Thing won on style and control, the match was given to S3 due to the damage caused. Winner: S3 Round 2 *Bigger Brother vs Chaos 2 Bigger Brother started extremely quickly and immediately flipped Chaos 2 over, but Chaos 2 self-righted. Chaos 2 came back and flipped Bigger Brother but it rolled over back onto its wheels. Chaos 2 flipped it again but Bigger Brother was able to self-right. Chaos 2 pushed Bigger Brother over to the arena wall but was unable to flip it out of the arena. Then Bigger Brother came back and flipped Chaos 2, which this time was stranded on its back and unable to self-right. Chaos 2 was counted out and Bigger Brother finished off by pushing it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Bigger Brother *Razer vs S3 Razer grabbed S3 early on and managed to pierce through its armour, picked it up and carried it around the arena. Razer took S3 to the CPZ where it was sliced by Dead Metal's circular saw, before Razer finally let go. S3 tried to attack but Razer grabbed it again and pushed it back into the reach of Dead Metal and Shunt. Razer kept hold of S3 for the rest of the battle and it was an easy decision for the judges. Winner: Razer Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Wheely Big Cheese vs Dominator 2 At first, the two robots avoided each other. Eventually, Dominator 2 drove under Wheely Big Cheese, but was unable to use the axe. Giving chase, Wheely Big Cheese managed to get under Dominator 2 and flipped it several feet upwards into the air before Dominator came crashing down. Wheely Big Cheese then flipped Dominator 2 onto its own axe, leaving the spiked head stuck on the arena floor and preventing it from self-righting properly. However, at that moment, Wheely Big Cheese lost drive to one of its wheels. Dominator 2 finally self-righted and slammed into Wheely Big Cheese, hitting it with its axe. Not long afterwards, the other wheel lost drive, Refbot counted Wheely Big Cheese out and the house robots attacked it. Winner: Dominator 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3 While Hypno-Disc waited for its flywheel to get up to speed, Firestorm 3 attacked and bounced off the mighty weapon of Hypno-Disc, becoming immobilised with just one hit. Hypno-Disc continued to attack but the damage was already done and Firestorm 3 was counted out by Refbot and pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Hypno-Disc *Pussycat vs Panic Attack Panic Attack started strongly and pushed Pussycat around the arena and into the CPZ, but Pussycat escaped before the house robots showed up and Panic Attack was attacked by the incoming Sgt. Bash and Shunt. Panic Attack escaped and tried to attack Pussycat, but damage was caused to its side skirts by Pussycat's spinning blade. Pussycat was much quicker than its opponent and continued to damage Panic Attack for the rest of the battle. Both robots were mobile at the end and the judges went for Pussycat. Winner: Pussycat Losers Melee Wheely Big Cheese vs Firestorm 3 vs Panic Attack The three robots slammed into one another tentatively at first, unable to really get a good grip on one another. Wheely Big Cheese then flipped Panic Attack around, but not over. However, this mucked Panic Attack's drive up, preventing it from moving. Firestorm 3 slammed into Wheely Big Cheese several times and flipped it against the arena wall. Wheely Big Cheese tried to escape, but got stuck underneath the arena grinder. Firestorm 3 then attacked Panic Attack, who suddenly then came back to life. Firestorm 3 got underneath Panic Attack, but was unable to flip it. Meanwhile, Wheely Big Cheese had broken down again and Refbot counted it out. Panic Attack managed to get underneath, and lift, Firestorm 3 at the end of the battle, but Firestorm 3 was awarded the judges decision in the end. Winner: Firestorm 3 Round 2 *Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc Dominator 2 started quickly and attacked Hypno-Disc but once the flywheel was up to speed Hypno-Disc attacked and damaged Dominator 2. Hypno-Disc came in on the attack again and caused more damage to the side of the machine, leaving Dominator 2 able only to spin around in circles. With Dominator 2 unable to move properly, Hypno-Disc sat back and refrained from attacking for the rest of the battle as the damage had already been done. The crowd didn't like it but Hypno-Disc had done enough to win the battle on a judges' decision. Winner: Hypno-Disc *Pussycat vs Firestorm 3 Firestorm 3 started strongly and pushed Pussycat around the arena and into the arena wall. Firestorm 3 continued to push Pussycat around and lifted it up into the air with its flipper. Firestorm 3 then slammed Pussycat into the pit release button and continued to push and flip Pussycat around the arena. Firestorm 3 was then attacked by Shunt late on and stopped moving, but it started up again and both robots survived to the end of the battle. The decision went to the judges and they went for Firestorm 3. Winner: Firestorm 3 Grand Final Battle 1 Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother Hypno-Disc started by getting its flywheel up to speed and attacked Bigger Brother, but it did no visible damage to its opponent. However, it wasn't long before Hypno-Disc's attacks began to rip huge gashes into the armour of Bigger Brother. Hypno-Disc continued to attack and caused more damage, with bits of metal flying off the shell of Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother attempted to use its flipper, but it had been crumpled by the power of Hypno-Disc's attacks and it appeared to have no reply. However, Bigger Brother managed to come back and began to push Hypno-Disc around in the corner of the arena. Bigger Brother tried to activate the pit release button but Hypno-Disc attempted to block its path and accidentally activated it itself. With the pit open, Bigger Brother pushed Hypno-Disc towards it so it was hanging on the edge, and then finally knocked it into the pit to complete one of the greatest comebacks in Robot Wars history. Winner: Bigger Brother Battle 2 Razer vs Firestorm 3 Razer started quickly and immediately grabbed Firestorm 3 and pierced through its armour. Firestorm 3 escaped but the attack had left its flipper wedged open and useless for the remainder of the battle. Firestorm 3 then went on the attack, driving up onto the wedge of Razer, who grabbed it once again and reversed into the pit release button. Firestorm 3 escaped and pinned Razer against an arena angle grinder, but it was nudged free by Refbot. Razer grabbed its opponent once again but Firestorm 3 was able to push Razer and only just missed pushing it into the pit. Firestorm 3 continued to attack and pushed Razer into the CPZ, where it was met by Sgt. Bash. Twice more it came close to pushing Razer into the pit and Razer appeared to have trouble piercing through its armour shell. The battle ended with Razer still holding onto Firestorm 3 and both robots still mobile. The judges went into the arena to examine the robots for damage and said it was the closest battle they'd ever seen on Robot Wars, but they finally went for Razer. Winner: Razer Playoff Hypno-Disc vs Firestorm 3 Firestorm 3 started quickly and attacked Hypno-Disc, pushing it around the arena at a frantic pace. Firestorm 3 then opened up the pit and pushed Hypno-Disc towards it, but it was pushing so quickly that both robots went into the pit at the same time. The judges called for a rematch, but Hypno-Disc had suffered electrical problems and could not continue, so the victory was awarded to Firestorm 3. Winner: Firestorm 3 Final Razer vs Bigger Brother Razer started quickly and, although Bigger Brother avoided it for a while, it even eventually grabbed hold and pierced through the outer shell. Bigger Brother tried to attack but Razer had a lower ground clearance and continued to cause damage to its opponent. Bigger Brother was unable to get its flipper underneath and hit the pit release button, but Razer grabbed hold of it again and carried it around the arena. Bigger Brother escaped and tried to lure Razer towards the pit, but Razer was having none of it and the decision went to the judges. The judges gave it to Razer, who finally became the UK Champion. Fifth Wars Grand Champion: Razer Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Razer *Best Engineered: Derek *Most Original Entry: S3 *Sportsmanship Award: Pussycat *Best Newcomer: Fluffy Category:Content